Serion
"I have to do this. For her." -Serion Aldeos Serion, born in -1277 I.C, was a High Elf noble from the province of Lothern, born into the house of Aldeos. It is known that he suffered greatly through the trials and tribulations of the high elf courts and grew to resent the incessant scheming of all those around him. He was the youngest of two brothers, with whom he was very close. Serion's older brother, Durien, fell victim to the trappings of High Elf intruigue after he was given charge of an army that was far beyond his ken as a commander. The battle was an utter distaster and resulted in many lost lives, Durien among them. Serion blamed his brother's death on the absurdity of such fruitless intruigue. In his anger, the elf preoccupied himself with war, proving a highly adept warrior with nearly any weapon in hand. After returning from a victorious campaign abroad he returned to the jewel city of Lothern and began revelling in the celebrations with his comrades, it was upon this night that he met the woman known as Vethiel. Instantly, he knew that she was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen and Serion abandoned all other commitments and responsibilities to ensure that he courted this woman. It is said that Serion's feelings were quickly reciprocated and all who witnessed their love could call it nothing short of heaven-sent. They viewed things through the same eyes, shared the same humor but it was Vethiel's strength of spirit in the face of such a morbid world that attracted the elven noble to her. While it did not matter at all to the lovestruck Serion that she was of common birth, it mattered a great deal to his family who shunned the pair's burgeoning relationship. This frustration only fuelled Serion's hatred for the loveless environment that was Ulthuan's courts, he distanced both himself and Vethiel from his family and his political responsibilities as best he could. It was because of this separation that the love between Serion and Vethiel grew and both swore that one day they would be free of all their troubles and would find a way to live out their days in peace. When word reached the rivals of Serion's family, they knew that they had this one chance to usurp the power of that house. One rival in particular, the house of Beriwen, had long been envious of the power that Serion's family enjoyed, for they blamed them for the favour that House Beriwen had suffered after the Second War. Boundless was their ambition and they enacted a plan that would see Serion's family ruined. With meticulous and admittedly brilliant strategizing, a plan was launched that would see Vethiel falsely accused of being a member of the heinous Cult of Pleasure. Serion did not believe such accusations for a second and instantly declared them false, however, House Beriwen's plan was nigh perfect and the evidence was entirely condemning. Serion's vehement defense of Vethiel sewed in the minds of the nobles that he too had fallen victim to the cults. The lords of House Beriwen - accompanied by a full company of Sea Guard - accused the couple in public, calling for the execution of Serion's lover. The elf noble pleaded for the crowd to see through the lies of House Beriwen but even Serion's own family turned on him, they too begged their son to surrender Vethiel in the hopes that he would be shown mercy. Rage begun to fill Serion, was it such a crime that he and his lover wished simply to exist? The gods seemed determined to take away everything that he loved in the world. He steadfastly refused to hand Vethiel over and upon announcing this, the Sea Guard began to move against them, their spears lowered. Seeing no other option, Serion drew his blade against his foes, his skill with a sword still as keen as it always had been. Cries erupted from the crowd, their fearful belief that Vethiel and her love had lost their minds to darkness only confirmed by the elf's defiance. Securing a moment, Serion took the girl's hand and began to flee through the city, all the while the Sea Guard pursued. The city's alarm was raised and to the fleeing pair it seemed as though the entire of Lothern had turned against them. Vethiel fled with tears in her eyes, Serion with only rage - rage at what the foolishness and petty ambitions of his kin had done to these two who had only wished to be allowed to love each other. As the city guard was roused, Serion found more and more exits were being cut off, he refused to surrender however and kept running. Tragically, with his mind racing he took a turn that he should not have and found himself staring down a dead end, the racing, heavy footsteps of the Sea Guard echoed behind, Serion and Vethiel had fled as far as they could. Coming to the dead end, Serion looked at Vethiel with utter shame in his eyes. He had failed his love, but as he looked at her, the elf maiden looked upon the noble son with only love. The two realized that they were living their finally moment upon this earth. The Sea Guard finally arrived and, having learnt of Serion's skill with a blade, withdrew their bows and nocked an arrow. The elf noble looked upon the guards with a gaze that would have sent a shiver down a demon's spine, then he looked to Vethiel for the last time. Then, there was only pain. The couple's embrace was shattered as they hit the hard ground, Serion looked upon the dying Vethiel and found no inner peace as the end came for him, no acceptance of this fate. His heart was filled now with only hatred and loathing. With Serion's dying breath, he called out to any god that was listening, begging for the power to set this right - for the strength to save the only thing he cared about in all the world and slay anyone who stood in the way of that. His soul was forfeit for any deity that would offer him this power. In the gathering dark, visions and voices flooded his mind for what was only a moment but seemed an eternity. It was then, that Serion began to rise...